


Allurement

by ArethusaRay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Seduction, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArethusaRay/pseuds/ArethusaRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black finds out that Remus Lupin plans to seduce him and decides to beat him to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allurement

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at blacklupin.org with a terrible freehand Sharpie drawing

Sirius Black was actively avoiding class when Lily Evans tapped him on the shoulder. “Skipping class the week before finals? Isn’t that a bad idea?”

“Hey, Evans. I wasn’t skipping; I was just, erm . . .”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” She smiled, then grew serious. “I’m glad I ran into you, though. I wanted to talk to you.”

“What’d I do?”

She rolled her eyes. “It’s about Remus. Look, this is kind of a sensitive subject, so I need you to not be your usual self.”

“What are you trying to imply?” he asked, dramatically offended. 

“Please just be mature for five minutes of your life.”

“Fine. I will make a valiant attempt.”

“Generous. Okay, Remus is going through kind of a tough time right now, you know? He doesn’t see much of a future for himself after graduation besides fighting, which is great and all, but it’s not like he has many prospects after we win.” Sirius nodded. It wasn’t the first time he’d thought about how tough it was going to be for the werewolf out in the real world. “On top of all that, he’s been hiding a crush for awhile and I’m a little concerned that he’s going to do something reckless.”

Sirius perked up. “Remus has a crush? On who?” he squealed, anxious for some gossip on his friend.

“You.”

“What?”

“You. He has a crush on you.”

“You’re having a laugh.”

“No. I am being completely serious right now. He told me in confidence that he was going to bribe James and Peter to go away for an evening, then he was going to get you drunk and make a move. I’m telling you because I like Remus and I don’t want him to get hurt. Do you understand me, Sirius? I don’t want you to hurt him.” She pulled out her wand and held it to his throat. “If you hurt him you won’t have to worry about being killed in the war, because I will kill you myself.” She held eye contact for a long moment to ensure he got her message, then lowered the wand. “Now get to class.” She turned on her heel and walked away.

Sirius waited until she turned a corner then sank to the floor, his heart racing. Mooney liked him? Liked him liked him? Lily had to be playing some kind of prank. Except that Lily didn’t play pranks. She really did like Remus, so she wouldn’t make something like this up and risk hurting him. 

So she was telling the truth.

Shit.

Okay, maybe this wasn’t so bad. Maybe it was time to admit to himself that he had certain feelings for his friend that he’d never told anyone, not even James or Peter. Bloody hell, he didn’t even like to think about these feelings because nothing could ever come of them. But deep down he had known for awhile. He loved Remus. He had managed to mostly convince himself that he loved him like a brother, except that he didn’t think of James or Peter the same way he thought of Remus, and he certainly didn’t think of his actual brother the way he thought of Remus. (Ew.) He didn’t care about them the same way he cared about Remus, he didn’t look at them the same way he looked at Remus, he didn’t fantasize about them the way he did about Remus . . . 

He had tried to get over it. He went out with lots of birds; that’s what you were supposed to do in school. He’d had fun, but he’d never really felt anything for any of them. There was a reason he usually came back to the dorm early on Friday nights. He got more out of chatting with Moony than some boring date.

So, if Evans was right, and he had decided she must be, then Remus had secretly been harboring the same feelings. This was perfect! But she said Remus’ secret plan was to get Sirius drunk and make a move. That just wouldn’t do. Sirius wanted more than a drunken one night fling. He was going to have to come up with a plan. He would have to seduce Remus before Remus tried to seduce him.

 

* * * 

 

Two weeks later he finally got the chance. Finals were over and there were mere days left before graduation. Sirius was lounging in the dorm flipping through a magazine when Remus came in. “Hey, Moony, what’s going on?” he said, not looking up but feeling his heart pound in his chest.

“James and Peter have dates tonight. Looks like like it’s just you and me. Wanna get drunk and celebrate finals being over?”

Sirius grinned. Lily had told the truth! Time for action. “Sure. I think we’ve still got some beers stashed somewhere. Want to go to our spot by the Forbidden Forrest?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Sirius closed his magazine, got up slowly, and stretched. Remus grabbed their stash of alcohol and cigarettes from behind James’ bed. They walked out of the dorm and across the grounds to a secluded area by the Forbidden Forest in companionable silence. The air was warm but there was a low mist. Remus handed the satchel to Sirius, then waved his wand and cast an umbrella spell to keep them dry. Sirius took out the pack of cigarettes, put two in his mouth, and lit them with his Zippo (he could light them with his wand, but he thought he looked cooler this way). He handed one to Remus. Remus smiled and took an appreciative drag. Sirius opened two bottles of beer, took a swig of one but held the other behind his back. 

“Can I have that, please?” Remus asked, holding out his hand.

“No, I don’t think so. I think you need to pay me for this one.”

“Excuse me? We bought those together.”

“I don’t want your money. I want a kiss.”

“What?”

There was so much disbelief and what sounded like disgust in Remus’ voice that Sirius nearly cried. Lily had been putting him on. He knew it. He had just wanted to believe that Remus shared his feelings so bad that he never put rational thought into it. His whole body begged for him to laugh, shrug it off and say it was a joke. But he’d come this far already, and Sirius Black did not back down no matter how terrified he might be. He squared his shoulders, took a step closer to his friend, looked him directly in the eyes, and said, “Yes. If you want this beer you need to kiss me.”

Remus did not look convinced but his eyebrow twitched in what Sirius hoped was arousal, or at least interest. Sirius leaned in, his face a breath away from his friend’s. He watched as Remus half closed his eyes and licked his lips. Sirius whispered, “I know your secret and I feel exactly the same way.”

Remus closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to Sirius’. Sirius kissed back fiercely. Remus tasted like tobacco and chocolate. 

After a time, Sirius pulled back. “Here,” he said, offering the beer. 

Remus took it, then took a swig. He considered Sirius, while he took a long drag of his cigarette. Sirius studied Remus’ face, searching for signs of regret or distrust. 

“What now?” Remus asked.

Sirius shrugged. He realized that he hadn’t completely thought this through. He hadn’t really believed that Remus would actually kiss him so he never thought beyond. “That depends. I don’t have anything else you want.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” Remus murmured with a smirk.

Sirius raised an eyebrow and sucked on his cigarette. 

Remus plucked the cigarette from Sirius’ lips. 

“Hey now, I was enjoying that.”

“You want it back?”

“Yes.”

“Then you have to pay me for it.”

“How?”

“Take off your shirt.”

“Huh?”

“Your shirt. It’s bothering me. I’d like you to take it off, then you can have this back.”

Sirius set his beer down and slowly, tentatively pulled his shirt over his head. He shouldn’t be nervous. They’d shared a dorm room for nearly 7 years, but this was different. He tossed the shirt aside and picked up his beer. He fought the urge to cross his arms over his chest as Remus admired him. 

“Can I have that back now?” He held out his hand for the cigarette, but when Remus extended it to him he grabbed his friend’s wrist instead and pulled him close. “If I’m removing clothing for you, you need to do something more than kiss me in return.” He had no idea what he meant by that. He was bluffing, hoping the stakes would get raised without him having to get specific. 

“Deal.” Remus swigged the last of his beer, dropped the half-finished cigarette into the empty bottle and tossed it aside. He knelt in front of Sirius and unzipped his fly. Sirius wanted to pull back before Remus could notice his erection, but his friend held him firmly by the hips. Remus grasped Sirius’ length and stroked up and down. Sirius closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing. All of a sudden, he felt himself enveloped by hot breath and moisture. He was so startled he dropped his drink.

Merlin! None of the birds he’d been out with had ever done this! It felt amazing. His knees trembled as Remus gripped his bum and took his cock deep in his throat. He felt himself about to come too late to give his friend warning, but Remus didn’t seem to mind. He kept pace with Sirius’ erratic thrusting, swallowing the semen down without protest. Sirius collapsed on the grass next to Remus and took a long drag on his forgotten cigarette. “Wow.”

Remus wiped his lips with the back of his hand and said, “So, do I have anything you want?”

Sirius grinned and flicked his cigarette onto the wet grass. He pounced on his friend, pinning him on his back. “You have lots of things I want.” He kissed him deep while he reached his hand down and undid the werewolf’s trousers. He gasped as he felt the size of his friend’s cock firm in his grip. He stroked it with a firm grasp, twisting his wrist as best he could from the odd angle. Remus groaned appreciatively. Sirius varied the pressure, trying to replicate what felt good to him when he wanked. It was different on another person, though. Remus tilted his head back to breathe and Sirius used this opportunity to bite his throat. Remus moaned, “I’m gonna-” then came onto Sirius’ hand. Sirius maintained his grip until Remus went limp, then flopped down next to his friend. Remus rolled over so his head was on Sirius’ chest. 

They were quiet like this for a long time as Sirius twined his fingers into Remus’ hair, who in turn lightly traced patterns on Sirius’ bare chest. 

After awhile, Remus asked, “How did you know?”

“Lily told me about your plan.”

“What plan?”

“You know, you were going to get me drunk and sleep with me.”

“I was going to do no such thing.”

“What?” Sirius lifted his head to look into his friend’s eyes. “What do you mean you weren’t going to do that?”

“C’mon, Padfoot, that doesn’t even sound like something I’d do.”

Sirius wrinkled his brow. It really didn’t sound like Mooney, now that he thought about it. “But why would Evans say that?”

Remus laughed. “I think she knows us better than we know ourselves sometimes. Are you upset?”

Sirius hugged him close. “Not even a little bit. Come on, if Prongs and Wormtail are still out, maybe we can have another go before they get back. I bet my bed is much warmer than the wet grass.”

Remus leapt up and pulled Sirius to his feet. They set off toward the dorms hand in hand.


End file.
